


Did you like my gift?

by candy_belle



Series: Playthings of the Gods [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff with a hint of angst, M/M, alternative universe - gods rule the ice, benevolent goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: With the others away at the World Championships, Aphrodite pays her captain a visit and makes a demand for the next season.





	Did you like my gift?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel0410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: Written as a thank you present for Darkangel0410. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

“Jonathan.”

Jonny frowned in his sleep, turning over towards the call without waking up.

“Jonathan.”

At the second call, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands licking his dry lips as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He was alone in the house. He knew that and yet.

“Jonathan, wake up, precious boy.”

The 3rd call had him sitting up in bed, eyes wide open staring at the figure standing at the foot of his bed. 

Ethereal, beautiful, deadly. 

Aphrodite stared back at him, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as gazed down at him.

Frozen in place for a moment, Jonny suddenly scrambled to get out of bed, desperate to show proper devotion to the often-volatile goddess. Stumbling from the bed, he went to sink to his knees but she reached forward, a cold delicate hand cupping his chip, forcing him to look at her. 

“How...how can I serve you?” he asked hoarsely, Licking his lips nervously

“You served me well this season,” replied Aphrodite, a fondness colouring her words, “I was so proud of you.”

“But we failed you…” breathed Jonny, not daring to look at her properly, hating that for another season he had failed to deliver her the silver wear she desired.

“No, precious boy,” corrected the goddess, “No, it was…” she paused obviously weighing her words before continued, “…disappointing but you didn’t fail me. Not you, not the team, not your Patrick. None of you failed me. You tried. You tried so hard, previous boy.” She smiled benevolently at him, but Jonny wasn’t fooled. He knew she was as deadly as she was beautiful, he’d been there when Coach Q had been stripped of her mark; he could remember the look of agony of the decorated coach’s face as the goddess rejected him.

“Did you like my gift?”

Jonny frowned. He wasn’t sure what she was meaning. He coldn’t think of anything that she had given him.

Aphrodite laughed, a soft lilting noise that would reduce a lesser man to a whimpering mess. But Jonny had known her for long enough, had served as her captain for years. He knew better than to trust her. Not to be fooled by the soft gentle caresses and gentle giggle

“The kitten prayed so fervently,” murmured Aphrodite, her hand slowly stoking Jonny’s hair, her fingers catching in the short strands. “Such a sweet boy, so unselfish. Do you know what he prayed for?”

“No. I, I don’t know,” mumbled Jonny not following what she was meaning at all.

“He begged me to save his friend. Did you know that? He could have asked me for anything, for glory for himself, for more points, but he didn’t,” she paused and smiled adoringly at Jonny, “He begged me to save him. He prayed so sweetly, told me so much about his friend. How could I refuse such a sweet prayer? So I granted his wish. I sent him to you. So I ask you again, precious boy. Did you like my gift?”

Jonny stared at her dumbly, then slowly as he put the piece together, he sucked in a surprised breath and stammered, “Dylan...you, you sent us...you…wow.”

Aphrodite watched him closely, then titling her head, she asked pointedly, “Wow. That’s all you have to say?”

Suddenly aware that he was on the verge of offending her, Jonny shook his head and dropping to his knee, he breathed, “Forgive me, Goddess, I meant no offense. I had no idea that you had sent him. That you had answered DeBrindcat’s prayers so wonderfully. Thank you, thank you so much. He’s a wonderful addition to the team, he’s brilliant. I couldn’t have asked for more from a youngster and …”

“Bring him to me, bring both of them. When it is time to dedicate the new season. Bring them to my temple. The kitten and the lost pup, I have a gift for them both.”

Jonny stared at her in amazement, nodding dumbly, silently rejoicing that DeBrincat and Strome had both pleased her so much she wanted to mark them. 

“Precious boy,” praised the goddess. Bending down she brushed her lips against his forehead. Curling her hand around his neck she smiled against his warm skin. Then, tightening her grip, she hissed menacingly in his ear, “I have high hopes for the next season, Jonathan. Do not fail me again.“

Jonny woke up gasping at the sharp pain in his neck. Rubbing the back of his neck, he whimpered as the phantom fingers slowly disappeared from his skin. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he took a few deep steadying breaths before forcing himself up and towards the en suite bathroom. As he padded back into the bedroom, he gave a weary smile. Grabbing his phone, he fired off a quick text before settling back down to sleep.

In Slovakia Kaner jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Still laughing at the story Alex was telling them, he glanced at the scree and swore under his breath. 

“Its Jonny,” explained Kaner, as he noticed the quizzical expressions Alex and Dylan were giving him.  
“He um…damn, seems like you boys have been summoned. The goddess wants you there at the preseason blessing. She likes you.”

The smile lighting up Alex’s face said more than words ever could, while the dumfounded look on Dylan’s was so adorable Kaner couldn’t help but snap and quick picture and send it to the team chat, chuckling as he did, wandering what the dedication ceremony would be like. It had been a long time since Aphrodite had chosen to honour any new players.


End file.
